Abandon
by cooliochick5
Summary: This is exactly why when a 2 month old baby appeared on the Burner's door step, Chuck took her in, on a personal note. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_

Do you know what it's like to be alone? How about being alone for the first 16 years of your life? Chuck knows what that's like. How? You see, when he was barley a year old, his home in Detroit had been destroyed, killing his parents in the process.

Sure, a small group of the other people who had been left homeless due to Kane's wrecking, particularly an older couple, who had been left without a home for two years, and were forced to live in an old shack with three other families, had eventually found the child and took care of him, but he still didn't have a family. Eventually, the old couple, who took care of him for all these years, had found a new home, and abandoned Chuck, but it didn't matter, he was 16 now, that should be old enough to take care of himself, right? Sort of, but, by now, Chuck had been taught to fear the world, and everything in it. He was getting to the end of his rope, when he met Mike Chilton one night while walking around Motorcity, looking for a place to stay the night. Now, let's be honest, Mike once worked for Kane, and Chuck had almost every reason to hate him for that, but he didn't.

Why? Because, Mike had taken him in, too, he let him become a Burner, and let him stay with him. Chuck began learning how to trust people, and how to love someone who needs you, and how to actually care. This is exactly why when a 2 month old baby appeared on the Burner's door step, Chuck took her in, on a personal note.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chuck's**_** P.O.V:**

Tonight was just a normal night in Motorcity, too normal actually. It was kind of one of nights where you just know something will happen, but you don't know when. I guess Texas called this one. We were all just hanging out at HQ, when...

"I swear, somethings about to happen, like, now!" He said, just as we all heard a faint cry, coming from outside.

"What was that?" Julie asked, then we heard the cry again. i still can't figure out why we all got out weapons out, but, whatever, we did. Anyway, Mike and I were the first ones to walk outside. I honestly think that had I not tripped and knocked Mike over, he would have stepped right on the baby. We both sat up and crawled over to it. It was a baby girl, couldn't have been more than and month or so old, with blonde, curly hair, and beautiful dark brown eyes. She was wrapped in a small red dish towel, and had a note tied around her wrist. I picked her up, as Mike read the note out loud.

"Take care of my baby. I brought her into this world April 16th 2012, I left Motorcity June 14th 2012, she's yours now. Keep her safe." He read, then stared at the girl, "Well, what do we do now?"

I can honestly say, I wasn't paying much attention to what he said. I was just staring into the baby's teary eyes, wondering why anyone would want to abandon such a blessing. It wasn't until the small eyes closed when I realized that she had fallen asleep in my arms, I smiled.

"I'll take care of her..." I decided there and then.

"What, Chuck, what do you know about raising a kid?" Julie snapped.

"It can't be that hard, right?" I asked.

"First things first, we need to see if we can find her parents." Mike said.

I think a small part of me died when he said that. But even so, we made some phone calls. Nobody in Motorcity or Detroit Deluxe claimed and/or wanted the baby.

"Maybe we could send her to the local orphanage." Dutch suggested. Man, what was with everyone and killing small parts of me today?

"No!" I finally spoke up.

"It's what's best for her." Mike pointed out.

"What, abandoning her again, so she can be in some orphanage, and only be abandoned again!" I asked. Mike gave me a sympathetic look. He knows about my past, so he smiles now.

"Alright, Chuck, if you can take care of her for one week, then you can keep her, deal?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled, just as the baby woke up again, looking around the room curiously.

"Aw, it's so cute." Texas blurted out.

"Texas, it is a she, I think." Julie corrected him.

"Well, she, is gonna need a name." Dutch pointed out.

"Abby." I said slowly.

"You sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the name 'Abby'." Julie admitted.

"Abby was my mother's name." I explained.

"Alright, Abby it is then." Mike said. Little did I know at the time, I was in for one hell of a week.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

So, we had found this baby, and Mike said I had a week to prove that I could take care of it, then I could keep her. I named her Abby Marie, and since the people that took me in never told me my last name, I just left that part out. So, now we're all gathered around this baby girl, who still is wrapped in a dish towel, you know, yay, happy family moment, yay- and then Texas ruins it.

"Bleh! Kid needs to be changed!" He exclaimed in his usual broken English.

"Well, we don't have any diapers." Julie pointed out.

"TEXAS KNOWS WHAT TO DO!" Texas exclaimed, grabbing some old news paper and some duct tape.

"Clean this," He said, throwing some wipes in my and Julie's direction. Shrugging, we did as we were told. Meanwhile, Texas had begun laying newspapers out on the floor. He then grabbed Abby, and placed her on top of the newspaper, wrapping her up in it, then using the duct tape to keep it all together.

"BAM! Newspaper diaper." Texas smiled.

"Abby can't wear a newspaper!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Texas asked, "Oh, right, the cartoon are supposed to be on the outside, don't worry, Texas will remember that for next time."

"I think what Chuck means is, we're gonna need some stuff so we can take care of Abby." Mike replied.

"Well, getting stuff would require shopping, and what do you get for a baby girl?" I asked.

"Same things you'd get for a baby boy, I think." Mike said, I just stared.

"Hey, leave the shopping to me." Julie smiled, and walked away.

That is exactly why I am now at the store, wishing Kane would strike me down already, shopping with Julie and Claire. I don't know why, but I hate shopping, but Julie and Claire love it, so, yeah, see my problem here. So, we went and got baby food, and diapers, and stuff like that, but Claire, being Claire, had noticed the dish towel that Abby was wrapped in, and was quick to start pulling different baby clothes off the rack, figuring out what would look cute on Abby, then tossing it in the cart.

"How many outfits does one baby need?" I finally asked after like, two hours.

"I don't know, a lot." Claire guessed. Finally, we checked out, and if I wasn't the one holding both Abby, and all the shopping bags, I would have ran out of there. Back hope at last, Abby was now wearing a light blue, long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue jumper over that. She was given a bath, and was fed, and was now sitting on my lap while Julie tied her hair back in pig tails.

"Aw, she looks so cute." Julie cooed. She was right, though, Abby did look freaking adorable. It wasn't until her big eyes began to close, and she began to fall asleep, did Mike and I realize the same thing.

We forgot to buy a crib. It was back to that hell-hole, that most people call a store.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chuck's P.O.V**_

I honestly have no idea what happened. I handed Abby to Julie and left with Mike so we could buy a crib, I return, and what do I find? Abby is wide awake, and screaming her head off, the HQ is a wreck, Abby is lying in the middle of the room, and Jacob, Dutch, Julie, and Texas are hiding behind a table.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Mike calls over Abby's screams.

"WE CAN'T SHUT IT OFF!" Texas yelled back.

"WELL, DUH, SHE'S A BABY!" I shouted back, picking her up off the floor, and rocking her a bit. Surprisingly enough, that actually worked, Abby went right back to sleep.

"Wow, it's like you're some sort of baby whisperer." Texas commented.

"Whatever, just help Mike put the crib together." I shot back.

Again, no idea what happened, next thing I know, the crib parts are in a pile on the floor, and Mike and Texas are arguing.

"All, I'm saying is, you can't make up your own directions when building a crib." Mike tried to reason.

While all this was going on, Dutch, Julie, and Jacob had resembled the pile into a crib. Texas and Mike set aside their differences, and Abby was asleep. It seemed like it was gonna be a pretty peaceful night. Oh man, was I wrong. I moved the crib to my and Mike's shared room, and put Abby in it. I crawled onto the top bunk bed, and pulled the covers over my head, not even bothering to change my clothes. I'm telling you, it was only two seconds, I don't care if my clock says it was 20 minutes, really, I don't care! Abby started crying again.

So, that's why, at 2am, I was up, trying to soothe the two month old back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

It's about 4 am now, I think, I wouldn't know, I can't even remember my own name. The baby, what did I name her again, oh right, Abby, cried at least six times within the last two hours. Now, you're probably thinking, why didn't I just sleep while she was calmed down, and I'll tell ya why. Because the second I'd lay my head down, I'd lay awake, just waiting for her to cry again. There she goes again, in fact.

"Abby, shh." I tried rocking her back to sleep, and obviously that didn't work. She just kept screaming. I tried changing her, feeding her, changing her again. But, she just kept crying.

"Abby, please stop crying." I begged, then I noticed something. She was asleep.

"Abby." This time I tried waking her up. Her big eyes snapped open, and stared up at me. She smiled, closed her eyes, then fell back asleep. I lay her back down, and didn't even bother climbing back up to the top bunk.

"Mike, move over." I tapped my best friend.

"Why." He groaned.

"Because."

"Okay." Mike replied, rolling over a little so we could share the bed. I hadn't closed my eyes for two seconds, when Mike rolled back over and almost knocked me out off the bed.

"Mikey, move over!" I shoved him off of me.

"Fine." He mumbled, rolling over yet again.

"MIKEY!" I yelled, then quickly covered my mouth, and looked towards the crib. Good, Abby was still asleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Of course, someone set an alarm clock to go off at 5am. OF COURSE, Abby wakes up to that.

"WHO SET THAT TO GO OFF AT FIVE!?" I argued, shutting it off, and picking Abby up. Much to my surprise, Mikey woke up, and started getting dressed.

"Sorry, today's the day we test the new weapons that Dutch put on Mutt." Mike smiled inoccently. I just glared, pulled up a chair, closed my eyes, and fell asleep, still holding Abby, who fell asleep almost instantly.

"Aww." Mike threw a blanket over us, then left. Little did I know, I would only sleep for about 3 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chuck's P.O.V:  
**_

You know that feeling you get, when you are so tired, but you have to stay up? Yeah, I know that feeling. You know how, your daughter keeps you up, not because she's crying, but because you just read up on how babies can stop breathing at random, and that freaked you out, so you check on her every few minutes instead of getting the sleep you need? Yep, I know that feeling, too.

Mike and the Burner's had gone out for the day, leaving Abby and I to sleep, and bond, or whatever. Jacob was on hand in case of 'emergency', but all I really thought on was today was Saturday, and I was missing Larping for anything.

"You can't go." Jacob said, not even looking up from his coffee.

"WHY!?" I freaked out, we were battling the knights of the somewhat, square, not quite a rectangle, maybe some kind of oval, table today. This was scary business.

"You need to watch Abby." He replied.

"She can come with." I suggested.

"That's dangerous as all hell!" Jacob snapped.

"Is not." I added.

"Don't you guys need to get into character or something?" Jacob looked like he had proven his point, when Abby started crying in the other room.

I ran to her, when I got an idea.

I grabbed a long, red shirt, and put it on her like a dress, tying a little piece of ribbon around it, and made a bow in the back, I then grabbed a little plastic crown for the new year's eve party (don't ask, please!) And ran back to the kitchen, Abby giggling loudly.

"Allow me to present," I began all dramatically, "Princess Abby, "I continued, holding the two month old in front of me, "The Defender!"

Jacob laughed until there were tears in his eyes, then he spoke.

"Okay, you two can go, but the princess needs her diaper changed first."

How did I miss that? The smell almost killed me. Almost.

"Fine. I said, walking back to my room. First day of Larping with Abby, what would this be like?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

When I showed up for LARPing, Ruby, Thermon, Sam, Philip, and The Oracle were all waiting for me.

"Where were you!?" Ruby began to argue like she always did, when she noticed Abby.

"Who is she?" Thermon asked, walking over to get a better view of the child.

"This is princess Abby, the defender." I said dramatically again, with a slight hint of proud in my voice.

"Princess?" Sam asked.

"Yes, princess." I repeated

For about two seconds, everyone looked at me like I was a closet man-whore or something like that. That only made sense, they knew I didn't have any siblings or family that this little lady could belong to, so I decided to stay in character, and explain.

"Princess Abigail Marie has been forth late last night (and oh man, do I mean late) to my house to be raised as a princess...?" I tried my best at least. Lucky for me, Ruby knew exactly what I was talking about.

"So this is the child you called about last night!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." I replied.

It took about two minutes, but all my kings men got over their amnesia, and remembered when I called them all last night.

"She's so cute," Thermon commented, "She looks just like you."

Now we all stared at Thermon.

"You know what I mean!" He snapped. I rolled my eyes, when the rest of my kings men ran up to us.

"My lord, the knights of the- who the heck is that?" Larry, the sun-warrior asked.

"Abby, the defender, princess of the realm." I answered, only to be met by more stares, "I'll explain later!"

Just then, ten knights appeared out of no where.

"Ah crap, we don't even have a plan!" Philip yelled.

"CHARGE!" I ordered, having no plan at all either. One of the knights ran toward me, but stopped instantly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't hit you, I might hurt that kid or something." The knight said, pointing his sword at Abby. That's when I had an idea.

"Ruby, look out!" I called, as two knights ran toward her. I passed Abby off to her, and the knights stopped dead in their tracks, making it easy to take them out.

"Sam!" Ruby yelled out, handing Abby to him. Those knights stopped as well.

"This is too easy." Thermon called to me, as I took out three more knights.

"Eh, my daughter really does live up to her name." I called, slaying the last of the knights.

My knights and I ran to the center of the battlefield and cheered.

"That was the greatest game ever!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey, we might not have won if not for The Defender." The Oracle pointed out.

"Way to go, Abby." I held her up so everyone could see her. Abby smiled and giggled, then frowned.

"What's wrong, sweety?" I asked, not expecting an answer, not expecting her to start crying either. And that's when I remembered something.

"Gotta go, guys, same time next Saturday!" I called, darting back home.

How did I forget to feed Abby?!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chuck's P.O.V:**_

Now that Abby was fed and happy again, I really couldn't think of what to do. All the other Burners had left, which just left me, Abby, and I guess Jacob.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked the little girl, who simply giggled, and sucked on her hand.

Well, looks like I got my answer. I must have been pretty tired or something, because I actually started talking to Abby as if she could respond.

"So, you're exactly two months old today, wow, you're such a big girl already." I began, Abby stared at me curiously.

"You know, you really do kind of look like me, Thermon was right." I went on, Abby yawned a little.

"Can you believe that in a few short years, you'll be starting kindergarten." That actually made me smile, thinking about actually getting to keep Abby and waiting for her at the bus stop after her first day of school. But, of course my happy moment had to be ruined.

"Chuck!" Mike's little icon appeared out of no where, making Abby cry.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Kane's attacking the east gate, we need you!" Mike exclaimed.

"Fine, but can I do that from here?" I asked.

"No! You need to be in close ranger, Kane modified his bots, you need to be within a foot of them to shut them down!"

"But, I have to watch Abby!"

"Bring her!"

Mike must have lost his mind, and then some.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I argued, but it didn't work out so well.

And that's how Mike, Abby, and I wound up in Mutt, getting fired at close range by Kane's bots.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck's P.O.V:

That's it, Mike has officially gone crazy. Abby was currently on my lap, my arms wrapped around her so she stayed safe, and we were currently in the middle of a bunch of firing Kane bots.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME BRING ABBY HERE!?" I shouted.

"Because." Mike said calmly, trying to avoid more Kane bots. Quite frankly, as mad as I was, I had to start screaming.

"AHH!-" I started, but was cut off shortly later.

"EHH!" Came a tiny little voice.

"Abby?" I asked, staring at the baby on my lap, who stopped her cries, and smiled up at me.

"Looks like you got some competition there, Chuckl-." Mike was suddenly cut off by a Kane Bot smashing Mutt's windshield.

And if that didn't make things bad enough, Mike stopped on the breaks so suddenly, I fell forward and Abby flew out of my arms.

"ABBY!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat and climbing through the smashed windshield. Glass cut my hands, but I didn't care, I looked up in time to see Roth catch Abby and carefully place her on the ground. I watch in terror for about two seconds until I saw her tiny fits punch at the air, and heard her cry.

I sighed in relief, but the relief didn't last very long.

A group of Kane bots came out of no where and started closing in on Abby.

The last thing I remember was jumping in front of Abby, and falling to the ground,then it all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chuck's P.O.V:_**

I woke up kind of dazed, and it took me awhile to realize I was in Mike's bed, covered in bandages. Sure, I probably should have been more worried about my possible concussion, but that was the least of my worries right now. Mike was sitting by my bed.

"Mike...Mike, where's Abby?" I asked, he looked up at me with a sad look.

"Chuck, I'm sorry..." Mike began, but I didn't notice what else he said. I was just getting freak out when I felt something.

Something small rolled over and nuzzled my side.  
"A...bby...?" I said slowly.  
"Yeah, sorry, Chuckles, we couldn't get her to sleep anywhere else we put her, so she had to sleep in the same bed as you."  
Again, tuning Mike out completely.

"Abby." I said gently, trying to pick the child up. Pain shot up my arm, so Mike had to get her for me.

"Here." He said, laying her on my chest. Abby nuzzled even more, still not waking up.

"Can I keep her?" I asked, "I know it hasn't been a whole week, and I know I haven't proven much, bu-."

My sentence was suddenly cut off by Mike shoving papers into my face.

"Sign here." He handed me a pen.

One signature later, and I realized what I just signed.

Adoption papers.


End file.
